When Everything Falls
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: Catherine and Vincent have been married for two years and have decided to try and start a family. But when Catherine gets pregnant then, falls deathly sick because of the baby will Vincent and J.T be able to save her or will she die. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Falls **

**When Everything Falls **

**By: CatherineChandler38**

**Catherine and Vincent have been married for two years and have decided to try and start a family. But when Catherine gets pregnant then, falls deathly sick because of the baby will Vincent and J.T be able to save her or will she die. **

**It starts with Catherine waking up in Vincent's arms and realizing she's late for work. So she carefully lifts his arms up and slids out from underneath it trying not to wake him up. Catherine goes to the dresser grabbing clothes and quickly slipping them on and on the way out she grabs her badge, boots, and coat. Carefully going threw the living room of their house and grabbing a bottle of water on the way out the door. She gets in the car and starts the highway after slipping her boots on. It took her five minutes to arrive at the office and she ran in to tell her boss she had car trouble. **

**Keller you're **

**"lieutant Bishop I had car trouble with my squad again"**

**"it's alright just meet you're partner at the address and it will be alright" Catherine took the piece of paper and headed back out to the car were her phone went off. Catherine quickly got in and answered the phone.**

**"hello"**

**"you left this morning"**

**"Vincent I was late for work"**

**"you could have called in sick"**

**"I have for the passed threw days and as it is my pay check is going to be cut"**

**"so let it I have a job"**

**"Vincent my job is everything to me and you know"**

**"I know that, just be careful" **

**"I will, I promise" Catherine smiled as she hung up the phone. When she arrived at the crime scene she got out of the car and started to holler for Tess.**

**"Tess"**

**"over here" Catherine ran and they then, found another body in the lake by the house.**

**"I guess that is what the neighbor near by was smelling" Tess pulled out her phone and dialed the office for help and at the same time Catherine clasped. Tess told them that they would need ambulance as well. She got down and began to get Catherine awake. The ambulance and everyone soon arrived and Catherine was being a pain as always.**

**"I'm fine, I just didn't eat this morning"**

**"detective we are gonna take you in to have blood work done"**

**"like I said I am fine"**

**"Catherine do I have to call Vincent"**

**"they loaded her in the ambulance and called the hospital to make sure Vincent was padge into to take care of her" Once she was at the hospital Vincent had beat her there and was ready to get on to her for not eating. They placed her in a room and left Vincent and a nurse to get her set up. **

**"Vincent"**

**"what happened"**

**"I passed out"**

**"leave us for a second"**

**"Catherine could you be pregnant"**

**"yes I could and, I mean we have been trying"**

**"I am gonna get a ultrasound"**

**"okay" He quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to put the orders in for testing to be done. They took Catherine down to the rooms were all the machine were and placed her in a room. Vincent came in and was going to do it himself. He came in and placed the gel on her stomach and slid the paddle over Catherine's stomach.**

**"you're pregnant Catherine" She was then, happy. Vincent kissed her and she was realsed. But scents Vincent had to go ahead and finish shift why'll he was there. Tess went ahead and took Catherine home and she was to make sure Catherine ate and was to rest. Tess drove her home and walked her into the house. Catherine took a seat on the sofa and Tess went to work on making them something to eat and scents she cooked enough for a army she called her husband J.T over and there little boy that is a year old for supper as well. When they arrived Catherine got up and answered the door. **

**"J.T**

**"How you doing" She soon took there son Jacob into her arms.**

**"aunt Catherine"**

**"you're uncle will be home in an hour and Tess told me about you today are you alright"**

**"I'm pregnant, J.T"**

**"congrads Cat, I am happy for you both" J.T gave her a hug and then, they seen headlights and it was Vincent. He was home early than planned. Catherine walked out to greet him with Jacob still in her arms.**

**"Vincent we have company"**

**"Uncle Vincent"**

**"hey Jacob" Catherine sat him down. Vincent gave him a hug and they went into the house for dinner. All the food was gone by the time they all ate. Around nine o clock Tess and J.T had left and Catherine was wore out was ready for bed. But when they started up the stairs Catherine passed out again and hit her head on the gaurd rail of the stairs. This time she was not answering and Vincent was then, getting worried that the baby have to much of the beast DNA for Catherine to carry the baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Having To Leave Everything Behind<br>It's been two days seens Catherine passed out and hit her head on the railing and now she is starting show at four weeks pregnant. Vincent is getting worried because she has stopped going to work and that is the most imnportant thing to her. J.T has been taking blood and running tests but everything is normal besides the baby showing signs of the beast DNA.

Catherine was still sleeping when Vincent woke. He got up slipping on a pair of shorts and going downstairs. He had just started a pot of coffee when he heard something fall. He threw everything down and ran up the stairs to see Catherine in the floor trying to pick herself up.

"you alright"

"I don't know"

"maybe it's time we get rid of the pregnancy"

"no I want this more than ever Vincent and you know that" Catherine walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I just don't want to loose you"

"and you wont I promise" She proceeded downstairs and Vincent watched her as he pulled out the tests results that J.T had left on the table. The baby was letting out to much signs of the beast side and it was causing the baby to grow to fast. Vincent knows it is for the best if they leave New York and go some where else so murifield doesn't find out. They had left us alone and they still are. It is just the fear of them finding out that the baby is fast growing. Later that night Catherine was eatting and dinner and Vincent made her mad and her eyes flashed yellow.

"Catherine"

"what"

"you're eyes just went yellow"

"what" Catherine began to get scared and Vincent took her into his arms for comfort. Catherine soon started throwing up and began to get worse. Vincent then, pulled out his phone and called J.T and there was nothing J.T could do.

Two Days Later...

Two days passed and Catherine was showing like she was full term. Vincent and J.T started to pack their things. Vincent was going to take Catherine up to her families cabin until they knew how everything was going to turn out. Catherine has gotten to the point she is sleeping all of the time and has hardly eatten without getting sick. Vincent is really worried and is beging to think she may not pull threw. But he knows that they will take it one day at a time and they will fight long and hard to save them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys that this chapter is short. I will try and make the next on longer, as you all may know I lost my aunt last night night so I am not up to writing a whole lot. So I hope this chapter is good and you will proceed to read this as I write.<strong>

** Your Writer,**

** CatherineChandler38**

**P.S. xoxoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week seens we left New York for Catherine's protection. She has improved a little because J.T has been giving her some of my blood everyday. We know that there is a risk that she will have some of the beast abilites once the baby is born. Which is lives to her returning to being a cop, she wont be able to but she is okay with that. All she wants is us to have a family and that is more important to her than anything combined. That is what I want as well. To have Catherine and this baby that she is carrying. Catherine had just woke when Vincent wanted to do a ultrasound to make sure everything is going like that have planned out. Vincent helped her up the stairs and J.T followed with some of Vincent's blood. Catherine layed on the bed and Vincent put the ice cold gel on her stomach.

"mmm" Vincent paused for a moment.

"Cat you alright"

"yeah it's just cold"

"I will try and find a way to warm it next, time" Vincent was soon done with the ultrasound and everything looked normal and the baby should be arriving anyday now. J.T gave her more of Vincent's blood and they headed back down stairs of the small Vincent and them has taken over soon after arriving. Vincent prepared breakfast and Catherine went into another dizzy spell. When J.T seen it he dropped one of the dishes and got to her side and holdered at Vincent.

"Vincent get in here" He came running to Catherine's side.

"what happened"

"I'm fine I just got a little dizzy"

"you are going to bed now"

"what about breakfast"

"I will bring it up to you" Vincent and J.T helped her up the stairs and into bed. Vincent stayed with her until she finished her food and fell asleep under the warm blankets. He then, went back downstairs to talk to J.T.

"J.T were you at" Kitchen Vincent.

"we need to talk about Catherine"

"yeah I guess we do"

"the baby should already be here"

"I know"

"if you want to head home with Tess and your son I understand"

"no I am staying until I know that Catherine and my niece or nephew is fine"

"but what are we gonna do if Catherine does not have the baby soon"

"I don't know" Vincent then, headed back up the stairs to check on Catherine and she was sitting up holding onto the bottom of her stomach. Vincent ran to her side and helped her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"whats wrong you can tell me"

"I think the baby is coming"

"lay down and I am going to go get J.T" He ran down the stairs and got J.T. With in the hour Catherine was ready to deilver the baby.

"Catherine you need to focus" Catherine's eyes soon closed and Vincent's heart sank. J.T got the stuff to do a c section and safe the baby. With in the thirty minutes Vincent had saved the baby and now he could focus on Catherine. Her heart was still beating some but not enough to keep her alive for much longer. Vincent got the last of his blood that had been for Catherine and injected it in her arm. Now all they could do is wait and pray that it works. Vincent then, turned and took his daughter into his arms and headed downstairs to get the baby dressed and cleaned up. J.T stayed at Catherine's side and he already knew that there was a chance she may never wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to give another chapter today... I hope you guys like it and what do u think is gonna happen to Catherine...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Weeks Later...

Catherine has been in a coma for two weeks and has not improved any. Vincent never leaves her side. He hasn't even eatten scents everything happened. J.T and Vincent have been giving Catherine fluids threw and iv to make sure she doesn't be dehydrated. J.T has convinced himself she isn't going to wake up, but Vincent is not loosing hope. It was getting late and Tess decided to get Vincent to try and eat again, she wasn't expecting him to but she knew he had to eat to keep his strength up. She make grilled cheese and homeade tomato soup and took it up to him. She kneeled down in front of him with the plate.

"I'm not hungray"

"Have been saying that seens I got here now you are gonna eat"

"no"  
>"would Catherine want you to starv yourself" Vincent took the plate and ate some of it but not all of it. Soon everyone else went downstairs to get some rest and Vincent had a hold of Catherine's hand and layed his head on the edge of the bed and had fallen asleep. Two hours later everyone was still asleep and that is when Catherine flinched her hand and opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment and then, said Vincent's name.<p>

"Vincent" She said in a whisper. He jerked his head up and seen her awake.

"how you feeling"

"tired" He kissed her forehead and got her to take a little bit of water.

"we have a daughter" Catherine smiled.

"really.. is she"

"she's perfectly healthy Catherine" Catherine then, let off a little smiled.

"I am gonna go Tess and J.T they're downstairs"

""wait Tess is here why"

"Catherine you have been out for two weeks"

"it got the point we didn't think you where going to make it" Catherine shed a tear.

"what's wrong"

"I'm sorry"

"you didn't know it was going to happen"

"I worried you and you almost lost me"

"Catherine I promise you, this could have happen to anyone at anytime for no reason" He kissed her on the forehead once again.

"it was rough here and there for awhile"

"I love you so much"

"I love you to Catherine"

"go get everyone and tell them I am okay" Soon J.T and Tess flooded into the bedroom and gave Catherine hugs. Vincent soon came in with baby in his arms and handed her to Catherine. Tess helped Catherine sit up and and Vincent placed there daughter in her arms.\

"you guys know what you are gonna name her yet"

"Lexi Maria Keller" Vincent smiled when she said the name she was thinking and that became her name from that moment on. Catherine soon was ready to rest again.

"Catherine before you go to sleep I want to change your bandages"

"what bandages"

"you had a c section" Vincent raised her shirt and pulled off the gauze and tape. She was already healed.

"whats wrong"

"I am gonna check your T cells Catherine or J.T is anyways"

"what are you saying"

"I am not saying anything at this time" Vincent drew some of Catherine's blood and J.T ran some tests and came back up to tell them what he had found.

"Catherine you know how we were giving you Vincent's blood to keep you alive"

"yes why?"

"the serum that was in Vincent's blood is now in you"

"you mean to tell me that"

"you are like Vincent" She began to get up set and Vincent took her into his arms. Soon the baby need fed and Vincent let Catherine feed her why'll they talked about what was happening.

"I can't beileve it Vincent"

"we'll get threw this together here me"

"I don't know I.." Vincent cut her off.

"remember those wedding vows I said to you on are wedding days"

"well get threw this" The next, day Vincent still couldn't beileve Catherine now had the beast DNA like had. She has given up her spot on the force in New York because of the sitaution. But she will get control over because Vincent is taking her to a spot in the woods where is could help her get control over it.

"Catherine you ready to go"

"yeah i'm coming" She came down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"Tess are you sure you can handle watching her"

"you and Vincent need time together anyways"

"you're right" Tess took the baby out of Catherine's arms and they head out to the car and the drive took them about three hours to reach it where no one could hear them and come running. Vincent hid the car and he began to teach her.

"Catherine one thing you need to know is the speed that we have" Vincent took off and Catherine followed behind. They came to the middle of the woods where Catherine was beasted out from exictment. But she was able to com herself down. Vincent was shocked in how much she was able to control it with out tell her or helping her. He ended the training early so they could go get a hot meal at the restaurant in town. They reached the restaurant and they hurried in out of the got ordered their food and took a seat waiting on it. It was no time at when the waiter came out with their meal.

"Vincent I sware one of these days your apptite is going to catch up with you"

"what I work out"

"I think you work out so you can eat more"

"yep I do" Catherine let out a giggle and Vincent phone went off.

"Tess what is it"

"if you want see your daughter and Tess again you not get the law involved"

"what do you want from us"

"we want to mother of your child" Vincent hung up the phone.

"we got to get home now"

"whats wrong"

"it's best I not tell you here" They arrived home and Vincent told her and she broke down into his arms.

"look at me"

"we shouldn't have went out Vincent"

"look at me, I am going to get her back"

"I trust you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think is going to happen...<strong>_


End file.
